These types of method for reading out a surface detector are generally known. Methods for reading out digital flat panel detectors are used within the field of X-ray technology. These flat panel detectors comprise active readout matrixes which are manufactured for example from amorphous silicon. An X-ray converter is positioned above the active readout matrix, made from caesium iodide for example, which converts the incoming X-ray light into optical light. The optical light falls on photodiodes of the active readout matrix and is converted there into electrical charge. The electrical charge is initially stored in the photodiodes and must subsequently be read out from the flat panel detector.
In addition, flat panel detectors are also known which similarly have an active readout matrix made from amorphous silicon, said flat panel detectors having a converter which directly generates electrical charge when X-ray light arrives. Converters of this type are manufactured on the basis of selenium for example. The charges generated in the converter are then stored on electrodes and must be read out from there.
Further surface detectors are image amplifying camera systems based on television or CCD cameras, storage film systems with an integrated or external readout unit, systems with optical linking of a converter film to a CCD camera or large-area CMOS chip or surface detectors with APS (active pixel sensor).